Of Love and Wishes
by Kira Y
Summary: When The Master asks Belle the most important question of their lives, they embark on a journey that many dream of. But when a man from the past returns can their relationship survive?
1. Of Proposals and Acceptance

Belle walked into the room with Mrs. Potts at her heels. She was fretting over Belle as usual. Ever since the Master had returned to the human state he was nicer than ever. She wanted to make sure that nothing happened to their saviour. No longer was Mrs. Potts a teapot but she was flesh and blood.

"Mrs. Potts, I wonder if you could leave me alone for a moment. I want to take a bath in peace." Belle said kindly.

"Of course deary." Was Mrs. Potts reply, "I'll be right outside lovey."

"Yes, Mrs. Potts."

Later that day Belle was in the library when the Master walked in. He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Umm Belle, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?" he asked politely. "Sure." Belle said, "What do you need?"

"Could we talk outside?"

"Sure, of course."

"Wear your cloak. It is snowing outside. If you want I can ask Mrs. Potts to fetch it for you."

"No need deary! I'm here!" called Mrs. Potts.

The Master shook his head and laughed.

Once outside the master took Belle into his arms and kissed her deeply full on the lips.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" a breathless Belle asked once the kiss was broken.

"Well, I was wondering if you enjoy living in the castle with everyone?" the master said in a low voice. He whispered "With me?" so low that Belle could not possibly have heard it. She did though and she smiled ever so slightly. "Now why would I like it here? I mean with somebody tailing me at every single minute of the day. I am lucky to even be able to bathe without someone in the room." Belle said. The Master hung his head low. Belle felt sorry for him. "My love," she said touching him on the shoulder, "I was only kidding." His mood lightened considerably. "So you really do like it here?" He asked sincerely. "How could I not!" Belle laughed, "I'm with you." This put a smile on the Master's lips. "Then would you consider being my wife?" He asked.

This stunned Belle. She was not expecting this. What was she to say? What did some one say in this situation? she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and becoming his wife would allow just that but what would her father say? He would be happy for her that's what.

"Belle?" the master asked, uncertainly. "I understand if you do not want to. After all that I have put you through, I would not blame y…" Just then Belle interrupted him with a kiss that was meant to silence him. It was effective. He looked at her stunned. Usually it was he that initiated the kisses but this time she did. "La mia amore, la mia vita. My love, my life. Of course, I do want to be your wife. I want to be able to say that I belong to the best man in the entire world."

The reply earned her the most passionate kiss that he had treated her to yet.


	2. Of Return and Vengence

A/N: Thank-you to all who read the first chapter. this Is my first fanfiction so flames are welcome. Thanks to Lovelesswithoutlove whoread my story AND reviewed it. Two reviews gets you the next chapter but one got you this. Next time I won't be so lenient. O and BTW chapters will come out randomly but I plan to have them come out every Wednesday. I have a lot of school work to do so I am not making any promises.

Of return and Revenge

That night Belle and the Master went to the village to get Maurice's blessing.

"Oh Belle! I am so happy for you! It is about time!" the tiny inventor laughed. "Now when is the wedding date?"

"Oh papa." Belle said.

The Master just sighed and shook his head.

"Papa", Belle said, "We haven't set a date yet."

"Oh my, my, my! This just won't do! We'll just have to plan it then won't we." Maurice stated.

Meanwhile

A dark figure walks up to the Bar. The person has a slight limp. He limps over to a red, high back chair and puts his filthy boots on a pile of books. The bartender gasps when he realizes who the newcomer is.

"I-i-i-i-i. I thought that you were dead." The frightend man stammers.

"That is what you get for thinking. I am going to get vengeance for what that wretched woman did to me! To think she chose a monster over me! Damn that Belle!" the man screams. Then he starts laughing at the way the man cowers in the back behind the bar.

"Coward." He spits.


	3. Of Plans and Hate

A/N: Thank-you to all who reviewed. You are very kind. This is my first fanfiction so flames are more than welcome.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR ANY OF THE DISNEY CHARACTERS. (although I do wish that I owned Jack Skellington.)** looks whistfully out in space

Oh sorry, please enjoy.** :3**

"That woman, that awful wretched woman, SHE will pay for this! No one makes a fool out of Gaston! Now, you little man will not tell anyone that I am here. You will aid me or you will get hurt."

At this point, Gaston is chuckling evilly. He is wearing a tattered red tunic and ripped tan knickers. His boots are scuffed and tarnished. The belt that he always wore was absent from his person. Scars covered every visible portion of his body. His once proud demeanor was no longer there.

"When the BEAST leaves that foolish inventors house, I will take that opportunity to pay the man a visit. When Belle comes looking for him he won't be there. Then she will get the beast to come and help her look for her idiotic father. That is when I shall take my revenge! She will fall along with that thing she calls a lover!"

"G-g-g- Gaston. The beast has been transformed into our beloved prince that rules with a g-gracious heart. H-he is no longer the m-monster that he once w-was.", squeaked the frightened bar-tender.

"I know that! I am not the fool you think that I am. Do you not think that I am aware of their engagement?" Gaston screamed. He was fuming.

"Damn that vile, wretched woman! I want to retch when I think about how she chose that _thing _over me! Who didn't want to be the center of my attention? What woman did not want to be me wife, to have me come home to her for her to adore and worship the ground that I walked on? To have me father six strapping young lads like me, in my very image? No, no one had every dared refuse me when I demanded something and she has the guts to just up and say NO!!!"

He stood abruptly and stormed out of the bar and into the room where he was staying above the liquor dealer. He was exhausted. Well you'd be to if you were planning the most devious revenge scheme the world has ever seen. Gaston fell asleep with a smile on his face and dreamed of how he would finally get his revenge on the woman who scorned him, and bruised his ego severely. "Belle, you will not escape my wrath." He muttered.


	4. Of Kidnappings and Death

**A/N: Thank-you all for your reviews. I am writing this fic off the top of my head and making it up as I go. I am not writing it down before i type it so that is why the chapters are so short. Sorry. I am also sorry for any spelling errors or any grammar errors. i do not have a beta yet. sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST OR ANY OF THE DISNEY CHARACTERS. (but I'd love to own Jack Skellington.)**

Of Kidnappings and Deaths

Gaston stuck to his plan and as soon as Belle and the Master left he went and "visited" Maurice. By visited I mean he took his hands clasped together and knocked him unconscious and kidnapped him. He then took Maurice to the bar where he then proceeded to lug him upstairs to his room where he then tied him up and placed a bandana in his mouth.

It was about five hours later that he awoke.

"Well, well the old mental inventor lives. I was beginning to think that I had killed you right away. I wanted to see your wretched daughter's reaction when she sees you lying on the floor slowly dying and knows that she can't do a thing to help you, her poor defenseless father." Gaston said haughtily. Maurice said "Why are you doing this?" but it sounded like "Mmm mff mmf mmmmmf mmmf"

At this Gaston laughed maniacally. The sound was enough to scare a grown bartender so you can imagine what it did to poor Maurice.

Two days later Belle discovered that her father was missing and had received a note saying that if she wanted to see him to come alone to the towns bar and go to the room 4.

Of course Belle did as instructed. She loved her father too much to care about the repercussions. And when she got there she found a sight that no daughter should see. She saw her father face down on the floor and blood was all over his clothes. He was huddled in the fetal position clutching his stomach where an obvious wound was. Blood was pouring out of it and Belle knew instantly that he would not survive.

She ran to her dying father and hugged him close. She was sobbing so badly that she could not see strait enough to view three feet in front of her.

"Belle," wheezed the fading Maurice, "Belle?"

"I'm here papa."

"My sweet Belle, Gaston is back. He did not die and now he wants revenge. Be careful my darling little Belle. I love you my sweet, precious jewel." And with that he passed with a smile on his face.

From behind her a figure in the shadows stared clapping. Gaston stepped into the moonlight and stared straight at Belle with obvious hate. "Now that I have taken care of that old fool, I think I will enjoy this little tidbit of my plan a little longer." Belle did not even have time to react before she was knocked unconscious by Gaston.

When Belle did not return the Master went to his mirror and said "Show me my Love."

He witnessed the events that took place up until Maurice's death with sadness and loss. When he saw what had happened to Belle he was, well to say the least he was pissed. Every one stayed clear of his path when he came storming down the stairs. Rage, hate, and murder rolled off of him in waves that ruined the cheery mood that was present before his entrance.

"Lumeire!" he bellowed.

"Yes master?" the servant asked.

"Get the coach ready no! We are going to save Belle."

"Master, if I may, what has happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped by the one who tried to kill me before my transformation back to the human state." The Master growled.


	5. Of Rescue and Pain

A/N: Sorry that I have not updated in a while. My cousin is alive and breathing and were are thankful for that. There is a poll on my profile that I would like you, my readers, to vote on. I will let you decide what happens in the next few chapters because I am feeling generous this month. I will close it in two weeks to add another one but will keep you updated on the standings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of the Disney characters.

Please enjoy

**Of Rescue and Pain**

Gaston was chuckling silently to himself. 'Now that that oaf is out of the way, my plans for revenge can finally take the foremost in my mind. That was just a little detour to rid my life of that nuisance.' Now that that little problem was taken care of, he could get to his original plan to exact revenge. Unfortunately, Gaston was not planning on having Belle struggle. He expected her to be a weak little wench. It was this mistake that was going to cost him dearly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Master and Lumeire had reached the village at a very swift pace but was to late to rescue Belle from the clutches of the deamon Gaston. He did how ever walk into a scene that nearly made him break the walls. He saw Maurice lying in a pool of his own dried blood. He ordered Lumeire to fetch a white sheet, a bowl of warm water, and several towels. When Lumeire left to complete the task that his master gave him, the young prince broke down and openly wept for the first time in his life.

Lumeire returned a few minutes later and was about to enter when he heard the Master's weeping. He remained outside for another few minutes to allow his master to grieve. When he knocked he waited until The Master opened the door himself to give him time to compose his features. He handed the young Prince a clean towel and a bowl of warm water and the prince proceeded to clean the body of his Fiancée's father. He then asked for Lumeire to help him lift him on the nearby bed. When this was done he gently placed the white sheet over Maurice as was custom to help protect the body. He then took the remainder of the towels and cleaned up the blood of his murdered was-to-be Father-in-Law.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a half-moon that night and Gaston chuckled again as he had been doing for several hours. He knew the superstitions of the village and was counting on the Prince believing in them. "I only have to wait one more week, until the perfect revenge is in play." Gaston told Belle, who was tied up to metal pipes that extended from the wall like they were there for that purpose. She was gagged and her dress was torn in multiple places. One of her shoes was missing and the other was worn to nothing. Bruises adorned her face; legs, arms, and chest from were she was abused in multiple ways. In her eyes held nothing for contempt for the man that was holding her hostage.

When he told her the date of the revenge she was not shocked. He was evil so why not pick the day that most suited his Purpose, The Blood Moon.


	6. Of Waiting

A/N: Hey there. This one is up faster since I have been out of school sick. This chapter is longer than the previous ones. Now I know that I have made you come to hate Gaston but please no bashing for this chapter. And don't kill me, please. No one dies yet but well I've said enough.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own , would like to own , but do own this . (FILL IN THE BLANKS. ANSWER BELOW)

I'm Tired of waiting.

Belle awoke to a shuffling. All was dark due to the fact that she was blindfolded. She smelt the ashes of oak alerting her that the fire had long since gone out. She gathered that it was morning due to the birds chirping.

"You're finally awake wench! I was beginning to think that you had died on me before I had the chance to depose of you myself. Now where is the fun of dumping a body you didn't kill? There is none. Now you had better live until tomorrow you wretched little thorn. I don't want to have to bury you on the day that you were supposed to die."

With this he removed Belle's blindfold and she could see the pure hatred in his eyes. What ever had happened to him after that night that he was supposedly killed had made him very mad to say the least. This was the man that had called poor Maurice a crazy old fool and look what happened to him, he goes as crazy as he said Maurice was. A single tear fell at the thought of her father. A sudden rage built up insider of her and she let it.

While his back was turned to her she quickly and silently untied her hands before he could turn around, but she never removed the rope and made it appear like she was still bound. When he turned around he had a knife in one hand and a flask in the other. He was drunk and she could tell when he began to walk over to her. He was swaying left and right and he reeked of rum. Her feet were not bound so she acted quickly.

Standing quickly, Belle lunged for the knife having shied off the ropes. This startled Gaston but did not throw him. He struck out at Belle but the hand did not hit her. He missed by a long shot. Belle lunged again this time getting the knife. But in doing so she left herself wide open for an attack from the drunken Gaston. Winding her he grabbed the knife again and slapped her hard. This enraged her further than she already was. Kicking out with her legs she knocked Gaston off balance and he toppled to the ground. Quickly retrieving the knife she said, "Gaston, really, did you have to kill my father? That was very reckless of you. Not only did that make me upset it made me angry. Apparently you have never faced a woman's wrath, it is something that most men fear and try not to bring on. But KILLING MY OWN FATHER!!! YOU WENT TO FAR GASTON! YOU WILL PAY WETHER I HAVE TO KILL YOU MY SELF OR NOT YOU WILL PAY!"

"What are you stalling for? Hoping that that monster that you love, that beast, will save you? He won't you know. He is probably up at that god forsaken castle with those sorry excuses for servants laughing about how you were easier to get rid of than he had imagined. He has probably grown tired of you. Sure he might've loved you at one point but really I hate to break it to you Belle. You are too gullible when it comes to something that he says. You'd believe that the sky was purple if he said it were so. Belle, you have always been a practical girl so why do you choose now to become irrational?

"Truly Belle, you know that I am speaking the truth. Can you deny that he has not lied to you? You cannot. He has hidden things from you Belle. Did he not even lock you in a dungeon? He has lied to you Belle, so why do you refuse to believe that his love is just another lie blended in with the others? Love is not real. It does not exist. It is fake, a lie! He has betrayed you countless times, yet you still run back to him on command, like a dog not wanting a beating from its owner! Belle you disgust me. How could you choose that thing over me? HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE A MONSTER OVER ME? I HAVE NEVER LIED TO YOU, NEVER HIDDEN A SINGLE THING FROM YOU. I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT LIEING TO YOU. THAT THOUGHT HAS NEVER CROSSED MY MIND! NO NEVER. Even now Belle, even though you chose him over me I remained, waiting for the day that you would realize how much that I loved you. I was waiting and waiting for you to come back and say that you were sorry, that you made a mistake. I waited and waited for that day. It never came but still I waited. But you know what Belle? I am tired of waiting!"

With this Gaston knocked Belle unconscious. "Foolish girl, how could you be so blind to how much I truly cared for you?" he whispered. He shook his head and started to prepare for the ceremony that was to take place that night. "Now all that is missing is the Prince of the Land to complete my revenge." He laughed softly.

Answers: Disney characters /or/ Beauty and the beast ; Jack Skellington ; story/ plot-line. NO STEALING!!!!!!

Sorry but I had to let the real Gaston get out there. No i do not like Gaston but I didn't want it to seem like he was all evil with out a good reason. A scorned man is bad and can turn evil like that -snaps fingers-.

What will Belle do when Gaston starts the ceremony? What will gaston do when the Master finally shows up? Why is Belle fighting the Master? Who lives? Who dies? Why am I asking these questions like a DBZ announcer? Find out in the next chapter. :3


	7. Of Blood Moons

A/N: As always, I do not own any of the Disney Characters, would love to own Jack Skellington, do own this story and plot so no stealy! Anyways, thank you goes out to all of my readers. With out you I wouldn't have the motivation to post these fanfictions. I am also working on another fanfiction. Look at my profile and read the other one please. Anyway, on to the story. Enjoy!

The Blood Moon

"Get up you wretched girl, tonight is the night that I get my revenge! You shall all pay!" Gaston screamed. Belle groggily obeyed. She had been beaten the night before in one of Gaston's drunken rages. Not only was she covered in bruises she was sure that her arm was fractured. She had tried to defend herself and had gotten hurt in the process. 'I never should have tried to get that knife from him.' Belle thought.

"Pick up the pace. We have to be in the clearing before the moon is in total eclipse! Hurry it up you vile, poor excuse for a human being." Gaston yelled at the top of his lungs. The commotion scared some birds that were trying to sleep in the tops of the trees.

"Were exactly are we going, Gaston?" Belle asked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Gaston said in a taunting manor. He tugged sharply at the ropes that bound Belle. "We are almost there anyway." Gaston said matter-of-factly, another tug at the makeshift manacles. Belle was stumbling at behind him due to his fast pace and her being hobbled like a horse. Her cheeks were burning red at the humiliation and she said a silent prayer, thanking God that her love couldn't see her like this in all of her shame. She felt like she was a freak on parade.

"Ahh, finally we are here. We can begin!" Gaston said, cheerfully.

With that he threw Belle down onto the ground, harshly. He removed the blindfold and Belle saw that ingredients for what looked like a spell were lying around her. Black candles, a cauldron, black roots of a poison tree, and poison branches of a Thimble bush. She shivered at the sight of these ingredients. Gaston walked straight up to them and started chanting Italian words in the form of a spell

"_**Ocsurita, Ocsurita, sentire il mio gridare! Punire qiu donna che tradire mi! Io maschile qui incantare a sperare quel e ausslire fare il mio tentativo."**_

_(A/n: Spell when translated means "Darkness, Darkness, hear my cry. Punish this woman who betrayed me. I cast this enchantment in hopes that it will do my bidding")_

While Gaston chanted this he started putting things into the cauldron in no particular order. The air was filled with a vile stench that made Belle want to retch.

"Belle!" yelled a newcomer. "Belle, answer me!" The ceremony had begun. The Blood Moon was in the first stages of Total Eclipse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Oooohh, I wonder who that was... You will find out in the next chapter. If you think that it is the Master you're wrong. Think about it.


	8. Of Beginings and Guests

A / N: I'm not dead and will update again soon. I am trying to update all of my stories today.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. I only own my plot and any characters that I might develop.

NOW ON TO THE STORY.

"Belle, Sweet child. Child with a heart of gold. Belle call forth you strength and do not give in. You have called it before and you must do it again. Belle, do not give up. Your prince is coming. His is coming to save you the one who saved him from the darkness. Belle, Belle, do not give up child. Do not give up hope child. All will work out. All will work out." A female's voice called out from the darkness. It echoed and gave off warmth from the sound. It gave hope. 'Twas the voice of a witch. The very same who cast the spell so long ago that turned the vain into the Beast.

"Belle, you are going to die now. You and your disgusting monster are going to die and I am going to laugh. I am going to laugh just like I did when I killed your father. I laughed and laughed and laughed. And when he screamed, I laughed even harder. I am getting my revenge. Perhaps I should let you live, and let you watch as I tear your Precious Prince limb from limb. I should make you watch as I do to him what I did to your father. I should make you see what you're refusing me has done for you. Yes, I think killing you will be too, generous. "Gaston breathed. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Gaston, you are insane. You are not going to get away with any of this. Mark my words, you PRICK. You will rue the day you decided to kill my family. You will not get away with this." Belle hissed between clenched teeth, pain was obvious in her voice. She glared hard at Gaston and he… laughed.

"You poor pitiful fool, You really believe that I am not going to get away with this. Don't you see? I already have. I have already won. Your father is dead. The man that owns the tavern is no more. Your prince will soon meet their fate. You will be considered the crazy "widow" who insists a dead man killed her Fiancée and father. Your prince made it possible for me to get away with this. When he tossed me off that tower every single person thought me to be dead. Why would they believe me alive after so many years? They will not and will call you crazy. I have won and you can't stop me." Gaston boasted. He paused to let that little bit of information sink in. And when Belle hung her head in defeat he laughed, the sound was villainous. He turned away from her and continued to prepare the ingredients for the spell that he was going to use to enact his perfect revenge.

"Belle", a voice whispered from the darkness. "Belle, you are safe. Let's get you away from here while his back is turned."

Gaston however held out his left hand and said "Leghi e trasporti." And the figure was caught by the darkness itself and was bound and delivered unceremoniously beside Gaston. He then turned towards the figure and called out quite cheerfully.

"Our other guest of honor has finally arrived. It is rude to keep others waiting, but, no matter. We can finally begin."

"Due chi ha osato causarmi il dolore,  
ha strappato la mia anima che sono di incolpare di.  
Il dolce di vendetta così è mine da prendere,  
perfezioni con questi attrezzi che facciamo."

(ROUGH TRANSLATION:  
Two who dared to cause me pain,  
ripped my spirit they are to blame.  
Sweet revenge be mine to take,  
perfect with these tools we make.")

A / N: Sorry for the shortness of it but it's been nagging me and I can't stand to leave something unfinished. It will be done in around three possibly four more chapters. Until then, Review.


	9. Of Failed Plans and Successful Revenge

A/N: I am back and I apologize profusely for leaving this story untouched for so long. I regret to say that there is only one more chapter left and the an Epilogue. I do hope that you have enjoyed this story and I will stick with me until I can complete it in its entirety. But for now, please enjoy.

-I do not in anyway own the rights to Beauty and the Beast or any other Disney movie/character/property.

-Onto-story-onto-story-onto-story-

Belle was unceremoniously thrown forward onto her face by an invisible force. She coughed and spluttered as she tried to rid her airways of the dirt and debris that were part of the clearing they were currently located in. She struggled against unseen bonds, trying desperately to get back to her feet or at least to a sitting position. This, however, was impossible. After a while, she finally gave up and huffed, blowing away a line of ants that were headed towards her in the process.

The night was still in the early stages of the Blood Moon and she had a horrible feeling that this was not going to turn out well. It was too silent and she dared to move again, lifting her head a fraction so that she may see what Gaston was doing.

From her spot on the ground, all she could see were the boots on Gaston's feet and her beloved laid out on the ground before her. His eyes were closed in pain and his breathing was shallow and somewhat labored. She had the feeling that Gaston was speaking but she could hear nothing aside from the ragged breathes from the man for whom she would gladly die. Each exhale was sharp and painful to hear, much less watch.

She tried to avert her gaze but could not. She was being forced to watch the murder of her one and only. Gaston swiftly kicked her prince in the side of the head as he passed by, still chanting his words of darkness. She gasped and renewed her struggles to arise. This time she found success as she rose to her feet. Gaston had not noticed as he was otherwise occupied in his quest for revenge.

Belle glanced around her surrounding until her eyes came to rest on the knife she had previously attempted to kill Gaston with. Checking to make sure Gaston was still unaware that she was free, she silently made her way over to the knife, just lying on the ground on the far side of the fire pit Gaston had built for his insane revenge plan. She knew that he had little to no idea about what he was doing. From what she had heard and read, one did not go about spells just throwing things into any old cauldron without a proper order. From what she could see, it appeared that Gaston was just throwing things in at random and hoping for the best. And his spells were spotty at the most. They were in broken Italian and made very little sense. While elaborate, she found his plan to be lacking and not well thought out when it came to the details.

She immediately knew what she had to do. Her love had saved her once and now she must save him. She backed off into the shadows and moved silently until she was behind Gaston. She was aware that she only had one shot at this and she intended to make it count. From her reading, she remembered that in any good fairytale the hero, or heroine as the case may be, was able to break the spell caster's concentration and thus the spell on the chosen victim. She could only hope that would apply in real life.

As silent at the most deadly snake, she crept up behind Gaston. She had nearly reached a point where she would be able to drive the dagger home when her foot landed on a branch and snapped it. She mentally cursed her luck as Gaston whirled around to face her, an insane look on his face. Of course she'd step on the one branch on the ground in a clearing that otherwise was empty save for dirt and grass. Now why would luck be on her side when she needed to be the most silent? She steeled her eyes as Gaston approached her almost predatorily.

"Well, well. It seems that our foolish Belle has escaped from my enchantment. I wonder how she did that. But it matters not. She will not live to see the next sunrise." He growled out menacingly, advancing even more as he spoke. Belle, for her part held fast. The only thing that betrayed her fear was her shaking hands. Gaston noticed this and began to laugh loudly. Belle gritted her teeth as his face was shoved into hers and she smelled the alcohol and general rank of uncared for teeth on his breath. She gagged and turned her head away trying to find clean air to breathe and rid her nose of the stench.

Gaston saw this and laughed once more, roughly seizing her hair and turning her face to his once more. He'd yet to notice the dagger, his dagger, in her possession. He exhaled as he moved his face even closer to Belle's own; chuckling at the expression of revulsion she once again wore.

"Why Belle, I'm beginning to think that you are disgusted by me. That hurts me very deeply." He said mockingly. She screamed in pain momentarily as the spell he spoke earlier came into effect. However, through sheer will she ignored it and glanced to the sky. The eclipse has long since ended and no one had noticed. Pre-dawn was upon them and she realized then that the Blood Moon was just a pretense. Gaston had been playing them the entire time. She could've ended this whenever he felt like it. It just so happened he felt like toying with them first. Anger bled into her eyes as she gazed at Gaston with renewed hatred. However, Gaston mistook the look for fear. He roughly pulled Belle to his lips and stole a kiss. He pulled back abruptly though, staggering with each step he took. In his chest was his dagger, buried to the hilt just centimeters away from his heart. The wound was fatal, too close to his heart yet far enough not to kill him instantly. His death would be painful and prolonged.

Belle ran over to her beloved to ensure that he was indeed still alive before she stalked over to Gaston.

"You are a sick man and I hope that you rot in hell for what you have done. However, I understand why you did it. I spurned your advances and denied you when no one else dared. In your eyes, I had insulted you when I chose someone else. Your arrogance and vanity cause jealousy and hatred to grow and ultimately it was your undoing. I forgive you for your kidnapping and attempt on my life, however you stole my father from me and nearly took the love of my life. For this you have my hatred and will never have my forgiveness. You were mistaken; it is you who shall not live to see the next sunrise. Goodbye for eternity. You should wish with your dying breath that I never see you in the afterlife for you would never escape my wrath. Now, die in peace." Belle said as she turned to walk away.

"Go to hell, bitch." Gaston growled. "I hope you and your flea bitten mongrel get what's coming to you. You deserve it."

Belle stopped and looked over her shoulder at the man lying on the ground. Gaston immediately regretted his choice of dying words. She stalked back to the man and bent down to look directly into his eyes.

"Listen and listen well. You might have had a longer span of time to come to terms with your death had you not chosen to insult my family. All I have left to say to you is you first." She straightened herself and stomped her foot onto the hilt on the dagger, burying it even further into Gaston's chest killing him instantly.

Belle looked away and moved quietly to her beloved's side. Sinking down onto her knees, she allowed the tears to shed for her father, for her love, and for even for Gaston. But she never once regretted her actions.


	10. Of Funerals and Love

Belle started as she felt an arm drape about her shoulders. She looked up through tear-clouded eyes at the man she was so utterly in love with. He smiled softly and brought her to a standing position alongside him.

"Belle, I'm so proud of you." He said, the truth shining in his eyes. She sniffed and attempted to dry her eyes, trying to get rid of her momentary weakness. Her hand was paused, removed, and replaced by that of her beloved.

"No, let it out, Belle. It's alright to cry for the fallen, twisted as they may be. He, Gaston, brought this upon himself. This was no fault of your own, but that of a mentally disturbed man who couldn't handle loosing to anyone. Cry if you need to do so. Cry for your father. Cry for your innocence. Cry for Gaston. But, do not ever hold back your feelings. They are as much a part of you as you are I. My Belle, what you did, you did out of love and protection of your family. There will be no guilt over this. None. Now, let's go home. Mrs. Potts is sure to be absolutely frantic with worry."

* * *

It was mid morning before the ragged couple reached the castle. Mrs. Potts immediately ran out to greet them, fussing over the wounds on both. Calling the other servants to attend her Master, she guided Belle to the room that had been hers since the beginning. Belle, tired from all of the events of the past few days, didn't protest. She followed the plump woman blindly; only stopping when she would have ran into her.

Mrs. Potts sighed and shook her head. Letting them both into the younger girl's room, she sat Belle on the bed as she took out clothes for the girl to wear. The elder woman laid them on the bed beside Belle and proceeded to make a bath for her. Belle stared blankly in front of her, focusing on nothing in particular.

After checking that the bath was a suitable temperature, Mrs. Potts returned to Belle's side and lead the young woman over. After she was settled in the bath, Mrs. Potts took care to clean each wound, ensuring that it would not become infected. She would dress them after Belle finished in the tub.

She had just turned to get a towel for the young Mistress, when she heard a sob come from Belle's general direction. Quickly returning (with the towel in hand), she was met with an armful of a very naked, distraught woman. Gently wrapping her in the towel, Mrs. Potts rocked the girl back and forth, like she would her son when he was upset.

"There, there child. Let it all out. You don't have to be brave here. I'm here dearie. You just have yourself a good cry. Tell Mrs. Potts all about it. It's okay, you're fine. Everyone is alive and whole." The motherly woman spoke to the very upset Belle. She led the girl back to the bed, where she paused to help the child dress. As soon as the clothing was in place, Belle collapsed onto the bed and curled into a ball. She clutched a pillow for dear life, and sobbed into it. Faintly, Mrs. Potts could hear a 'papa' being whispered in between the cries. Smiling sadly, the woman went to sit beside Belle on the bed and moved her head into her lap.

"Shh… Your papa loved you very much, but he wouldn't want all of this fuss made over him. However, with that being said, you just mourn all that you like dear. Cry your hurt out. Make your peace. You shall not be bothered in here. As soon as you are ready, we'll celebrate his life and his memory." Mrs. Potts whispered to Belle as she patted the child's head in comfort. Belle clutched the skirts of the motherly woman and sobbed even harder.

It was hours until she felt that she could stop and Mrs. Potts had been there for every moment. Sitting up, she looked apologetically at the ruined dress. Catching the look, Mrs. Potts said, "Oh, no you don't. You are not to feel guilty over this old thing. Clothes can be replaced, but what you have lost is irreplaceable. This pales in comparison to your loss. If a ruined dress is the price that I have to pay in order to comfort you, then I'll take a thousand ruined dresses to see you smile again." The kind woman lifted Belle's head up to look in her eyes. Eyes full of sorrow and pain. They were haunting. Tears began to form in the elder's eyes as she embraced the girl tightly. She was embraced just as hard. Sometimes it took a mother's touch to help mend a wound. No one ever said that it had to be your own mother.

* * *

Maurice's funeral was held later that evening with the entire town in attendance. By that time the village as a whole knew what had happened only hours beforehand. Belle held strong during the affair and, though she did not know it, gained the respect of all in attendance. In her, they saw a strong woman, who would and could be a leader. A woman they would want as their ruler, their monarch.

After the words of parting were said, Belle (as the only surviving member of Maurice's family) took the torch offered to her by the overseer and set the funeral pyre alight. Her peace made, she turned her back on the empty shell that was her father's body being burnt to ash to rejoin the earth. She looked to the sky, silently promising her father that she would someday join him, although she apologized that it would not be anytime soon. She was needed here.

After the last villager returned to their home, Belle remained. Surrounding her was the people that she had grown to care for and to love. They offered her silent support as they traveled back to the castle. She, in return, gave them a small smile. She hoped that they understood that, while she was not okay now, she would be in time.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, it's been a long road. I've loved reading all of your comments and I've loved writing this story, even though there were times when I seemed to have abandoned it. I hope that you have enjoyed it as much as I have. But we have reached the end of our tale. I thank you for sticking with me until the end. It's been an honour to develop as an author with all of my readers. Thank-you.**_


End file.
